Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a pilot pattern for MIMO antenna.
Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, since a channel environment exerts influence upon a received signal, it is necessary to compensate for the influence of the channel environment. To this end, in the wireless communication system, when data are transmitted between a transmission side and a reception side, a pilot symbol is inserted into a time domain and a frequency domain. The reception side may compensate for the channel distortion of the data symbol by performing channel estimation using the pilot symbol.
As a result, if an interval of the pilot symbol inserted between the data symbols is reduced, that is, if a density of the pilot symbol is increased, the channel estimation performance is improved. However, a ratio of the pilot symbol in a frame is increased so that the information transmission efficiency is deteriorated. Further, since the pilot has orthogonality for each antenna in a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) environment, a pilot pattern different from that of a single-antenna environment should be considered.